


Two Rules

by tarthserjaime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Break Up, Break up sex, F/M, Heartbreak, Leaving, Smut, antis dont interact, lol of course, soft Gwendoline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthserjaime/pseuds/tarthserjaime
Summary: The show’s over, right?
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Two Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written partially to Hoizer’s A Moment’s Silence and partially to Alicia Keys’s Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart
> 
> As always, antis keep scrolling

“Two rules,” Nikolaj groaned as Gwen unzipped his fly and paused to tie her hair up. “No kissing, and I leave when we’re through.” 

“Oh.” She glanced beside her for a moment as if to collect her disappointment before she looked up at him with those big blue doe eyes of hers, pulling his cock out of his briefs with her nimble fingers.

“Fair enough.” She slowly and firmly rubbed his shaft before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. What a succubus, he thought. As she slowly lowered her mouth over his length, her tongue thrashing over his shaft, he struggled to remind himself that this was a one time thing, to get it out of their systems. 

She released his cock from her mouth, holding the base firmly. “Nikolaj.” He opened his eyes, which were screwed closed tightly, and looked down at her. She began to jack him off gently. “I want to hear you,” she demanded. “Look at me while I blow you.” He nodded, watching her return her soft, warm lips where they belonged. Her free hand reached up to squeeze his balls gently. And God, did it feel good. Gwen had given him the best head of his life, in cars, bathrooms, hotel rooms, anywhere. That tongue of hers could nearly touch the base of his cock while the tip reached the back of her throat. She was so animalistic in the way that she devoured him. 

Nikolaj’s head fell back onto the hotel room wall as Gwen’s head bobbed now, drooling and slurping him up over and over. His lips parted as her tongue swirled over the head of his cock, and he moaned rather loudly as she licked the length of him before taking him back down her throat. This time, grabbing the backs of his thighs, she stayed there, gagging loudly on his cock. Streams of her saliva drizzled over the front of Nikolaj’s tan slacks. “Fuck, Gwen.” He palmed the back of her head and forced her down on him with whatever strength hadn’t been sucked out of him, watching as her eyes teared from the gag reflex as he thrusted himself down her throat to meet the bobbing of her head. She winked at him before rolling them back, pressing her face into his belt buckle. Nikolaj cried out, pulling her off of him by her hair before he shot his load down the back of her throat instead of where he really wanted to. “Jesus..” He whispered. Gwen swiped her thumb across her lips seductively, wiping off the mixture of saliva and pre-cum. Her mascara was running, her lips were swollen, and and she was flushed red. Nikolaj pulled her face up into the lamp light by her makeshift ponytail. “You know, you look so beautiful like this.” He grinned devilishly. Gwen rolled her eyes, her voice raspy after having his cock halfway down her throat. “Glad to know what you think of me when I’m not sucking your dick.” 

She stood on her sore knees, leaning into kiss him. He jerked away reflexively, causing her to recoil. She quickly remembered the rule. “Sorry.” She muttered, dismissing the moment quickly to unbuckle her own pants, pulling them down with her panties at the same time. She did the same with her shirt, as she was wearing no bra, and threw it down beside them. Nikolaj could see the warmth had left her eyes and she began to act more reserved, hardly looking up at him. “We should make this quick, your team may begin to look for you. No more PR nightmares, right?” She was practically vibrating with embarrassment as she crawled onto the bed that wasn’t covered in her suitcases and strewn about clothing, and laid on her back. 

Nikolaj stripped himself of his clothes and followed without a word, though he knew he wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted to kiss him. He missed her lips so much, even when she wore that stupid waxy red lip gloss that tasted like crayon. He thought of the way their bare lips moved in unison, or how his biggest problem used to be wiping her fragrant passion fruit lip gloss off of his mouth before he left a room, but kissing Gwen wasn’t getting her out of his system. He had to move on. Climbing over her awkwardly, Nikolaj ran his fingers over her pussy. She was soaked of course, as tasting him, gagging on him, and hearing him moan her name was more than enough to her slick with cum. Gwen’s eyes met his briefly, before she averted them, trying her best not to take in his delicious scent. “Gwen,” he sighed. “Look at me. Please.” He wanted to remember this moment purely, not as it currently was, with the air heavy with longing and angst. Begrudgingly, she obeyed, saying nothing. “Thank you.” He nearly mouthed, before sliding himself down to face her pussy. Pinning her legs up on opposite sides, he blew gently on her glazed clit. 

Gwen gasped quietly, resisting the urge to curl her toes. “Mmmh..” He coaxed, bringing himself closer to take his first taste of her. “What happened to being quick?” Her voice was strained as she spoke through a clenched jaw. He looked up at her. “And miss the opportunity to taste you?” He shook his head, plunging back into her heat. He tongued her down, alternating broad licks across her clit with quick flickers and swirls. Gwen’s breath grew heavier as she bucked her hips to meet his mouth, biting her knuckle to keep from crying out. 

Nikolaj noticed, pausing. “Gwen, I want to hear you.” He mimicked. He moved his right hand from the back of her thigh to plunge two of his fingers inside of her. Nikolaj began to suck slowly and rhymically on her clit, roughly pumping his curled fingers inside of her. No matter how she was feeling towards him, her pussy betrayed her, twitching and coating his fingers. Gwen released her knuckle and grabbed a handful of his hair. “Oh my, fuck!” She wailed, feeling the pressure quickly stir inside of her. That deep feeling, pushing on her clit as he sucked on it made her feel frenzied. He knew this was the way to make her cum quick, and hard. The thought drove him to speed up, running his tongue through the features of her clit as he sucked, swallowing her cum eagerly. His cock dripped pre-cum like a leaky faucet as he worked her. Gwen tried to back away, her orgasm coming too strongly. “Nikolaj, please!” She begged, feeling herself being drawn closer to the edge. He gripped her thigh roughly, keeping her in place. Gwen felt the pressure begin to peak inside her. “I’m gonna cum, fuck, I’m gonna cum...” She growled guttarally, scratching at the sheets behind her. The thought of feeling this way forever flashed briefly in her head before she pushed it away. 

Nikolaj stopped abruptly. “There she is.” He hovered over her, plunging his cock inside her without warning. Gwen gasped audibly, crying out as he began to fuck her roughly. “God, yes!” She shouted. In that moment, she didn’t care who heard her. Nikolaj cradled her head in his hand, posting the other one up on the headboard to support himself. The hotel bed creaked and groaned, but they could hardly hear it over the slaps of their skin. Nikolaj had a fistful of the hair in the back of her head, and was pulling it hard. He found himself nearly hate fucking her, almost resenting her for the way he loved her, the way he couldn’t stop thinking about her when he shouldn’t; the way he couldn’t simply brush her off. For the same reason, Gwen dug her nails into his obliques, scratching him up like a spitting cat. How dare he? Be the one to initiate their “relationship”, if you could call it that, and be the same one to end it. What gave him the right? 

“Fuck me harder, you fucking idiot.” She spat, wrapping her legs around his back. “Shut up.” He jabbed back, fucking her harder of course. “God, Oh. My. God. Nik..” She whined each word in between the slapping of their flesh, feeling the pressure build again, stirring stronger as his cock pushed and rubbed on her swollen g-spot. His cock throbbed, he was so close. He softened his grip on her hair, arching over her to hold either side of her face with his hands. She knew, without him telling her, that he was about to cum soon. The change in position had his pubic hair brushing against her clit making he head spin with a cocktail of sensory pleasure. 

For just a moment, their eyes met again. Nikolaj could feel his own face soften from the carnal scowl he wore minutes ago, as he was reminded of how beautiful she was when she was bound by pleasure. How beautiful she was, always. Without thinking, and feeling his orgasm approaching, Nikolaj broke his own rule. Diving down, he pressed his lips to Gwen’s sloppily and roughly, boring into her and moaning against her lips as he spilled into her. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal need and primitive lust as she came with him. As she came for him. Her legs had become unbound from him as she writhed and twitched, willingly suffocating underneath him. 

Nikolaj pulled away, staring at Gwen for a moment in disbelief before coming to his senses and pulling out. He sat back on his heels, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” 

There was a long silence as Gwen drew the covers up over her chest and turned away from him, her afterglow quickly fading. “Just leave, Nikolaj.” She said flatly. 

He looked up. “What? Gwen—“

“No,” She cut in. “You fuck me, with all of this passion and desire, you—“ She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She didn’t want to cry, to be weak. Not now. “You cum inside of me, and kiss me, only to apologize for it?” She turned to face him, hot tears of rage in her eyes. “Am I some silly little game you play when your wife drives you mad?” She cocked her head, her eyes lidded with anger. “When this foreign born three-named B+ list actor gets tired of playing perfect husband, he goes and gets off with his costar from the now defunct hit cable show from Los Angeles to fucking London. She is younger than h—” 

“Oh fuck off.” He hissed, standing. 

“Don’t you walk away from me again, Nikolaj, I’m not fucking done!” She shouted. She’d never shouted at him like this before. Not in eight years. Nikolaj swallowed and watched her seeth.

“I have taken care of you when you’ve thrown up on your shoes, too fucked to stand up.” She whispered quietly, staring blankly at the sheets. “I acted in your play, I listened to you as you talked about your childhood, I let you pick where we ate and where we fucked.” She smiled softly at a distant memory. “I comforted you when she..” Gwen looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her voice finally broke. “And you can’t even kiss me goodbye?”

Seeing her like this buried an axe in Nikolaj’s chest. He felt his eyes sting when he thought of himself rubbing Gwen’s sore muscles, putting ice on her bruises, and playing with her hair as she told him things she’d never told anyone else. He didn’t want to betray her, but the alternative was too unstable. “Gwen,” He pleaded. He didn’t trust his voice, and rightfully so, as it broke as well. 

“I don’t want to lose you, Nikolaj.” She whimpered, beginning to feel a sob rise in her throat, choking her words. “And maybe it’s foolish, and selfish, and so bloody pathetic, but you can’t leave me like this, I can’t do it.” Gwendoline felt out of her mind, absolutely and throughly mad for crying over him, for feeling this desperate; but she knew that if she lost him this way she wouldn’t ever recover. Tears began to streak his cheeks as he watched her sob, burying her face into the comforter and leaving a mosaic of eye makeup. He felt lower than low. How could he break her heart this way? 

Before he opened his mouth to speak, she continued, hiccuping. “Tell me that you don’t love me Nikolaj. Tell me you don’t love me and you can go. You’ll never hear from me again.” 

Of course, he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not only would it be a lie, but would tear him to pieces to talk to her that way. “I can’t.” He whispered, his lip quivering. He sucked in a deep breath of air to keep himself from crying. Suddenly, he was rethinking his whole life’s plans. Now that he’d been confronted, how could he do it? Simply forget about Gwen and try desperately to rekindle whatever was there between he in his wife, when he risked being trapped in his loveless marriage until he died? The thought made him feel as if he was chest deep in ice water. 

He knew that if he hesitated, he wouldnt have the courage to do it. Turning off the lamp, he sat down on the bed next to Gwen, pulling her blanketed figure into his arms before she could pull away. “I don’t want to lose you either Gwen.” The moonlight was faint, but it cast just enough light for him to make out her features. “God, I hate seeing you cry.” He muttered before he buried his head into her neck, listening to her hitched breathing as her hot tears stuck to his skin. As he broke through the wall of blanket to hold her bare body, Nikolaj’s voice was muffled, but she heard him perfectly clear. “I’m breaking the second rule.” He pulled them both into bed. It was all he could do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are really encouraging! I hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
